Naar het middelpunt der aarde/III
DERDE HOOFDSTUK. Het cryptogram van Saknussemm . „Het is natuurlijk runenschrift," zei de professor, terwijl hij de wenkbrauwen fronste. Ik zal het ontdekken of . . ." Een heftig gebaar maakte zijn zin af . „Ga zitten ; daar", vervolgde hij, terwijl hij naar de tafel wees en schrijf op ." In een oogenblik was ik klaar . „Ik zal je elke letter van het alfabet, die overeenkomt met de letters van het IJslandsch, dicteeren en wij zullen zien, wat dat zal geven . Maar bij den heiligen Michael, pas er op, dat j e j e niet vergist !" Het dictee begon . Ik deed mijn best. Elke letter werd de een na de ander opgeschreven en vormde de onbegrijpelijke opeenvolging van de volgende woorden : mm.rnlls esreuul seecJde sgtssmf unteief niedrke kt, saran atrateS Saodrrn emtnael nuaect rrilSa Atvaar nscrc ieaabs ccdrmi eeutul frantu dt, iac oseibo KediiY Toen dit wer,k of was, nam mijn oom met een ruk het papier op, wat ik zoo j uist beschreven had, en bestudeerde het langen tijd met zeer veel aandacht . „Wat wil dat zeggen?" herhaalde hij werktuigelijk . Op mijn eer, ik zou het hem niet hebben kunnen zeggen, maar overigens ondervroeg hij mij ook niet en hij ging verder met tot zichzelf to spreken . „wij noemen een cryptogram," zei hij, „datgene waarin de beteekenis is verborgen door opzettelijk verplaatste letters, die, wanneer zij in de goede volgorde gezet worden, een leesbaren zin vormen . Als ik er aan denk, dat dit misschien de verklaringen zijn voor de bewijzen van een groote ontde,kking!" Ik voor mij geloofde, dat er eigenlijk niets achter stak, maar hield zeer voorzichtig mijn meening voor mij . De professor nam het boek en het perkament en vergeleek ze beide. „Deze twee geschriften zijn niet van dezelfde hand," zei hij . „Het cryptogram is later geschreven dan het boek. Hier heb ik reeds het onweerlegbare bewijs . De eerste letter is een dubbele m, die men to vergeefs in het boek van Turleson zou zoeken, want zij werd aan het IJslandsch alfabet eerst in de veertiende eeuw toegevoegd. Er is dus minstens een verschil van twee honderd j aar tusschen het geschrift en het dokument." Ik moet toegeven, dat dit mij tamelijk logisch toescheen . „Ik mag dus gelooven," hernam mijn oom, „dat een van de bezitters van dit boek deze geheimzinnige teekens heeft geschreven, maar wie voor den duivel was de bezitter?" „Heeft hij niet ergens zijn naam op het manuscript gezet?" Mijn oom zette zijn bril weer in de hoogte, nam een sterke loop en ging zorgvuldig de eerste bladzijden van het boek door . Aan den achterkant van de tweede paging, waarop de Fransche titel stond, ontdekte hij een snort van vlek, die voor het oog den indruk maakte een in,ktvlek to zijn . Als men er echter dichterbij keek, ontdekte men enkele half uitgewischte teekens . Mijn oom begreep dadeli j k, dat dit het belangri j kste punt was. Hij bleef dus stil staan bij de vlek en met behulp van zijn groote loupe slaagde hij er ten slotte in het volgende runenschrift to lezen: ikM' i'1fhh1i'kiI „Arne Saknussemm!" riep hij op een triomfantelijken toon uit . ,,Maar dat is een naam en nog wel een I Jsland- sche naam, die aan een geleerde van de zestiende eeuw behoort, van een beroemden alchimist ." Ik keek mijn oom met een zekere bewondering aan . „Deze alchimisten," hernam hij, . „Avicenna, Bacon, Lulle, Paracelsus, waren de werkelijke en eenige geleerden uit hun tijd . Zij hebben ontdekkingen gedaan, waarover wij het recht hebben ons to verwonderen . Waarom zou deze Saknussemm niet onder dit onbegrijpelijke cryptogram een of andere verrassende ontdekking hebben verborgen? Dat moet vast zoo zijn! Dat is zoo!" De verbeelding van den professor geraakte in geestdrift bij deze veronderstellingen . „Ongetwijfeld," antwoordde ik, „maar welk belang zou deze geleerde erbij hebben om een of andere belangrijke ontdekking to verbergen?" „Waarom? Waarom? Weet ik dat? Heeft Galilei niet evenzoo gehandeld voor Saturnus? Maar wij zullen we! zien . Ik wi! het geheim van dit dokument ontdekken . Ik za! niet eten noch slapen voordat ik het heb ." „Ach," dacht ik. „En jij ook niet, Axe!," hernam mijn oom . ,,We! duivels," zei 1k tot mijzelf, „ ik ben blij, dat ik voor twee dagen heb gegeten . „En eerst," zei mijn oom, „moeten wij de taa! van dit geheimschrift kennen . Dit moet niet zoo moeilijk zijn ." Bij deze woorden hier ik het hoofd op . Mijn oom hernam zijn alleenspraak . „Niets is gemakkelijker dan dat . Er zijn in het dokument honderdtweeendertig letters, dat wi! zeggen negenenzeventig medeklinkers en drieenvijftig klinkers en volgens deze verhouding zijn ongeveer de woorden van de zuidelijke talen gevormd, terwij! zij in het Noorden veel rijker zijn aan medeklinkers . Het gaat .dus over een taal uit het zuiden. Maar wat voor een taa!?" Hier moest mijn geleerde toonen, wat hij kon . Ik ontdekte echter in hem een buitengewonen scherpen analyticus. „Deze Saknussemm," hernam hij, ,,was een geleerde man. Dus als hij niet in zijn moedertaal heeft geschreven moest hij bij voorkeur een taal gebruiken, die onder de beschaafde mannen van de zestiende eeuw algemeen gebruikt werd . Ik bedoel het Latijn . Als ik mij niet verges kunnen wij nog altijd Spaansch, Fransch, Italiaansch, Grieksch of Hebreeuwsch probeeren . Maar de geleerden nit de zestiende eeuw schreven over het algemeen Latijn . Ik heb dus het recht a priori to zeggen, dat het Latijn is.,, Ik sprong van mijn stoel . Mijn herinneringen aan het Latijn kwamen in opstand tegen de beweringen, dat deze verzameling vreemd uitziende woorden zouden behooren tot de liefelijke taal van Virgilius . „Ja, Latijn," hernam mijn oom, „maar verdraaid Latijn ." „Goed," dacht ik, „als jij het uit de war kan halen, ben je knap, oom ." „Laten wij eens nagaan," zee hij, terwijl hij het blad papier nam waarop ik geschreven had . Dit is een serie van honderdtweeendertig letters, die door elkaar staan . Er zijn woorden waar de mede .klinkers elkaar opvolgen, zooals het eerste „mm .rlls" en andere, waarin klinkers het grootste aantal vormen, zooals het vijfde „unteief" of het voorlaatste „oseibo" . De plaats is niet als zoodanig bedoeld, maar is door de een of andere onbekende reden mathematisch veroorzaakt door een stelsel, waardoor de letters deze volgorde hebben gekregen . Het schijnt mij bijna zeker toe, dat de origineele zin regelmatig is geschreven en daarna volgens een of andere wijze, die wij moeten ontdekken, is omgedraaid . Als men den sleutel van dit geheimschrift zou hebben, zou men het gemakkelijk kunnen lezen . Maar wat is de sleutel? Axel, heb jij den sleutel?" Op deze vraag antwoordde ik zeer begrijpelij,k niets . Mijn blikken waren gericht op een lief portret, dat aan den muur hing . Het portret van Grauben . Het pleegkind van mijn oom beyond zich in Altona bij een van haar familieleden en haar afwezigheid maakte mij tamelijk verdrietig . Want, ik kan dit nu wel bekennen, de lieve Vierlandsche en de neef van den professor beminden elkander met al het geduld en al de kalmte, die den Duitschers eigen zijn . Grauben was een lief blond meisje met blauwe oogen, een eenigszins ernstig karakter en een tamelijk ernstigen geest. Maar zij hield daarom niet minder van mij en ik aanbad haar, tenminste als dit werkwoord in de Duitsche taal bestaat. Het beeld van mijn kleine Vierlandsche riep mij dus in een oogenblik uit de wereld der werkelijkheid in die der verbeelding en die der herinneringen . Mijn oom bracht mij met een vuistslag op de tafel ineens weer in de werkelijkheid . „Wel jongen, laten wij eens zien," zei hij, „de eerste gedachte, die wij moeten krijgen, wanneer wij de letters van een zin door elkaar willen gooien is, de letters verticaal in plaats van horizontaal to schrijven ." „He," dacht i,k . „Laten wij eens zien, wat dat oplevert . Axel, schrijf eens een of anderen zin op een stuk papier ; inplaats van de letters naast elkaar to zetten moet je ze onder elkaar zetten, in groepen van vijf of zes." Ik begreep waarom het ging en schreef dadelijk van boven naar beneden : I j f k e b k e 1 G e e i ij i a b e n n u „Goed," zei de professor zonder to lezen . „Zet nu de woorden horizontaal achter elkaar ." Ik gehoorzaamde en kreeg den volgenden zin : Ijfkeb ke,1Ge hlmern eiijia! bennu „Uitstekend," zei mijn oom, terwijl hij het papier uit mijn handen nam . „Dit lijkt al een beetje op een oud document . De klinkers zoowel als de medeklinkers zijn ongeveer op dezelfde wijze achter elkaar gezet en er zijn zelfs hoofd- letters midden in de woorden evenals komma's, joist zooals in het dokument van Saknussemm ." Ik kon niet antlers dan deze opmerking zeer ingenieus vinden . Dan hernam mijn oom, terwijl hij zich tot mij wendde: Om dezen zin to kunnen lezen, dien i,k niet ken, moet ik dus achtereenvolgens de eerste letter van elk woord nemen, dan de tweede en de derde enz . en tot zijn groote verwondering, evenals tot mijn verbazing las mijn oom : „Ik heb je lief, mijn kleine Grauben ." „He", zei de professor. Zonder dat ik het vermoedde, had ik als een onhandig verliefd jongmensch, dezen compromiteerenden zin opgeschreven . „Wat? Jij houdt van Grauben?" hernam mijn oom op een toon van een echten voogd . „Ja, neen," stamelde ik . „0, hood jij van Grauben," herhaalde hij werktuigelijk. „Welnu, laten wij dan mijn stelsel op het dokument in kwestie maar toepassen ." Mijn oom was weer vervallen in zijn beschouwingen en vergat mijn onvoorzichtige woorden . Ik zeg onvoorzichtig, want het hoofd van den geleerde kon de dingen van het hart niet begrijpen . Maar gelukkig sleepte de zaak van het dokument hem heelemaal merle . Op het oogenblik, dat hij zijn hoofdproef zoo doen, wierpen de oogen van professor Lidenbrock bliksemstralen door zijn bril . Zijn handen beefden, toen hij het oude dokument opnam en hij was werkelijk ontroerd . Hij hoestte heftig . Met een ernstige stem dicteerde hij, terwijl hij de eerste, dan de tweede letter van elk woord opnoemde het volgende mmessunkaSenrA . icefdoK . segnittamurtn ecertserrette' rotaivsadua,ednecsedsadne lacartniiiiluJsiratracSarbmutabiledmek meretarcsiluco YsleffenSnl ." Toen hij klaar was, ik moet het eerlijk bekennen, was ik eenigszins van streek. De letters, die achterelkaar opgenoemd waren, hadden niet den minsten zin voor mij . 1k wachtte dus, dat de professor een of anderen prachtigen Latijnschen zin uit zijn mond zou laten vloeien . Maar wie zou dit verwacht hebben ! Een heftige slag deed de tafel wankelen. De pen sprong uit mijn hand en de inkt spatte over de tafel . ,;Dit is het niet," riep mijn oom uit . „Dit heeft geen zin!" Hij ijsbeerde met een geweldige vaart door het vertrek en stormde dan de trappen of als een lawine en snelde met een geweldige vaart de Konigstrasse in .